Intrusos
by anni fer
Summary: Sin ninguna relación directa uno con otro, simplemente...intrusos. Parejas variadas: Shikaino, Sasusaku, Naruhina
1. Uno

**#Uno**

Era difícil predecir qué pasaría, ellos no tenían la menor idea de que terminarían así, en esa situación.

Sentada sobre él ella podía sentir que sus caricias sí habían logrado animar al perezoso de su novio, no era incómodo como lo fue al principio, es más, le gustaba esa sensación.

Sus manos lo recorrían entero y las manos de Shikamaru también le estaban recorriendo la espalda, ocasionando un nerviosismo inimaginable.

-- ¿Quieres seguir?.-

Preguntó Shikamaru mientras le sonreía, sabía que estaba demorando un poco más y la excitada rubia odiaba cuando él le hacía eso.

-- Cállate.-

Le respondió la rubia Yamanaka mientras se apoderaba de los labios del moreno, sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía como controlarlo y le encantaba dominarlo.

Las grandes manos de Shikamaru la recorrían, una en su espalda y la otra con una lentitud serena dudaba, sólo para enloquecer a su novia, de avanzar o no hacia uno de sus senos.

Bajaron de nuevo, para afirmar sus glúteos y apegarla más a él.

Se miraron, ambos sonrojados por un deseo latente; su juego era el mejor, estar juntos era lo mejor, no vivían del sexo, del amor sí; el sexo…lo disfrutaban.

No eran sus primeras personas, pero sí las más importantes y con las que sí lograban sentir algo exquisito, sí lograban _eso_ _y más_.

La puerta se abrió, las manos de él sobre sus caderas-segundos antes estaban en un lugar indevido-, sus bocas rozándose tentadoramente, las manos de ella sobre su cuello acariciando sus cabellos, sus rostros…mirando al único intruso.

Se sonrojó mas luego sonrió divertido

--Así que…interrumpo.-

Dijo Naruto mientras reía, sabía lo que aquella pareja estaba por hacer, él también había y estaba constantemente en situaciones similares con Hinata.

--Pero necesito que vengan a mi oficina, la reunión empezara en una hora más y debemos ver los argumentos que tendremos que sobreexplotar ante los Sanaku, rápido.-

Dijo Naruto mientras su tono de voz cambiaba a uno más serio, casi cómo gruñendo.

Shikamaru besó a Ino suavemente, la rubia suspiró luego del beso. No habían alcanzado por culpa de él, ahora estaba caliente y tendría que esperar hasta la noche.

-- Por tú culpa, vamos.-

Gruñó Ino a Shikamaru, quien sonreía satisfecho, mañana no tenían trabajo así que había algo de bueno…la noche sería largamente exquisita.

**Fin**

_Porque siempre hay algún intruso, este conjunto de viñetas se continua _**  
**


	2. Dos

**# Dos**

Un fuerte gemido se fue cortando hasta terminar segundos antes que unos invasores entraran haciendo ruido, un ruido bastante fuerte pero que pasaba desapercibido gracias a la fuerte música de la fiesta.

Las luces apagadas les impidieron seguir por un momento por lo que simplemente se besaron a oscuras, mientras disfrutaban de sus besos la pelirrosada no podía evitar escuchar la música de fondo, era imposible no calentarse con esa música y menos ayudaban las cariñosas manos del Uchiha o los besos no sólo en los labios que él le daba.

-- Sakura.-

Susurró el pelinegro, mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

-- Ahora te veo.-

Le respondió con latente libido la pelirrosada, mientras aferraba hacia ella con sus piernas el cuerpazo del Uchiha.

-- Sakura, qué me vas hacer Sakura.-

Era imposible no excitarse cuando él susurraba de aquella manera el nombre de su novia, o cualquier nombre en realidad, lo exquisito era el voz…ronza, varonil, de hombre ardiente con la cual hablaba.

-- No Sasuke, no seré yo quien te haga algo, serás tú quien.-

Trató de responderle Sakura, pero esa vocecita de arcángel tratando de seducirle le mataba de un tiro.

El calor subió al igual que su falda, el pudor murió al igual que algunas prendas que vestían. Iba todo de maravillas hasta que unas risitas les bajaron el calor cómo una cubeta de hielo sobre sus cuerpos.

Hasta podían sentir el vapor que salía en respuesta del acto, el rubor en las mejillas de la pelirrosada no pasaba desapercibido cómo el de su novio.

Él caminó hacia donde escuchó las risas, estaba desordenado pero sólo un poco. La camisa desbrochada sólo mostraba una sudadera negra no muy ajustada y sus pantalones estaban arrugados pero no era la gran maravilla.

Sakura abrochó el cierre y acomodó su vestido, su cabello lo ató en una coleta alta…todo rápido y luego caminó junto a Sasuke para inconcientemente hacer la misma cara que él.

-- Buenas noches amantes del siglo.-

Les saludo una rubia pelilarga que estaba sentada entra las piernas de su novio, un castaño de cabellos atados en una coleta corta.

--Shikamaru…..-

Susurró anonadado el menor de los Uchihas

-- ¡Ino!.-

Sakura no creía que su mejor amiga estuviera ahí, supuso que estaba en lo mismo que ella antes que ellos llegaran.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas, mientras que su novio simplemente sonreía, es que no podían evitarlo.

--Para la otra.-

Les dijo con calma el castaño mientras se levantaba y con un fuerte abrazo levantaba a su novia, luego añadió:

-- Cerciórense de que están solos, vamos Ino.-

La rubia sonrió, mientras se abrazaba a su novio y lo besaba disfrutándolo. Cuando la pareja de intrusos se quedó sola no hicieron más que reír.

-- Vaya intrusos que pillamos.-

Le dijo Sasuke mientras se reía

--Los intrusos éramos nosotros amor.-

Le respondió Sakura mientras se abrazaba a él, es que esas cosas pasaban en las películas, que mala suerte tenían.

-- No, ellos habían terminado todo, nosotros ni empezado.-

Respondió con enfado Sasuke.

-- Tsk.-

La pelirrosada le miró, sonrió y por ultimo le besó.

**Fin**

* * *

**Dejen Reviews** si les gustan, y porfavor quien quiere regalarme un O-shot o Drabble con arta narración **Shikaino**?? :D nadie? Un intercambio?, quien quiera aceptar un intercambio de fanfics hagamelo saber y haremos uno ya?


	3. Veintiocho

**# Veintiocho:**

Salieron, con la escusa de fumarse un cigarro y la de conversar, algo muy privado como siempre. Siempre amigos antes que cualquier cosa.

Se cerró la puerta. Portazo, uno bien fuerte.

Se afirmó de la reja que separaba el cemento a la tierra del jardín, lo miró tranquila y luego susurró un qué pasó bien bajito.

-- Soy una mierda, primero le juro amor eterno y ahora…estoy contigo.-

Se sinceró el castaño, la rubia pelilarga sabía a quién le había "jurado amor eterno", vaya que la detestaba.

-- Tú eres la culpable.-

Le dijo Shikamaru antes de besarla, con pasión.

La rubia se afirmo y lo tomo del cuello, mientras enredaba un de sus piernas entre las piernas dél, quería tenerlo más cerca, de verdad quería eso.

Los besos iban desde la clavícula hasta la frente, estaban apoyados en una reja y una pared después de todo.

El castaño se separó sonriente, amaba a esa rubia, y si al amaba entonces: ¿Por qué le juraba amor eterno a otra?

Ino le sonreía coqueta, como siempre era con él…como siempre que bebía. Shikamaru le besó la frente y pudo distinguir, que la ventana que estaba al lado de ellos estaba abierta.

Adentro: 28 pares de ojos mirándoles.

-- Nos pillaron.-

Susurró Shikamaru mientras besaba la oreja de Ino. La rubia, descaradamente le dio un beso intenso y no le importó, sólo pensó:_ ya era hora._

_**Fin 28.**  
_

_Espero dejen reviews, odio al nueva cosa de , mucho tiempo sin escribir, creo que me faltan besos_

¡Que no muera el **Shikaino**!_  
_


	4. Veinte

**# Veinte**

Su conversación iba en susurros.

-- Creéme, no te miento.--

-- Es bastante...raro.-- le contesto la joven sorrojada a más no poder

-- ¡PERO SI ES VERDAD, TE LO JURO HINATA-CHAN!.--

-- No grites Naruto-kun.-- le dijo ella poniendose como un tomate, tapandole con sus dedos la boca.

-- Te quiero.-- le dijo sonriendole a lo Naruto el rubio y dejando a la pelinegra más embobada de lo que ya estaba con la declaración.

Él se acerco a ella para enredarla entre sus brazos, ella le sonrió y ocultó su rostro entre el cuello, el aroma de Naruto y su hombro. El rubio le buscaba los ojos con su sonrisa, pero encontró algo mejor: sus labios.

Fue el primer beso de ambos y lo más sabroso que habían provado jamás.

-- ¡ASÍ SE HACE HINATAA!.- le gritó Ino haciendo bulla, sus 19 otros compañeros miraban a la parejita.

-- Problemática.-- le susurró el castaño.

-- Ya cállate.-- le gritó Ino para luego callarlo con un beso.

Naruto rió, Hinata seguía más roja y sus veinte intrusos(compañeros) se reían de ellos y les gritaban _¡ya era hora!_


End file.
